Petites vignettes familiales
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boîte à requêtes 32. UA Omegaverse. Iwaizumi et Kageyama vivent tranquillement en famille en s'occupant de leur fils. Cependant, Kageyama s'inquiète pour Hinata qui n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Yaoi. IwaKage, TsukiHina, OiNoya, AsaSuga.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou, voici la requête de mcgf qui m'a demandée un IwaKage avec des bébés accompagné d'un supplément de OiNoya, de AsaSuga et de TsukiHina (oui du crack pairing bien comme il faut). Cela sera aussi la deuxième requête Wattpadienne. Merci Nymouria pour ta review et je ferai ta requête à la fois sur ffnet et sur Wattpad vu que tu y es souvent. Maintenant place à la fic dans un univers Omegaverse. Bonne lecture :)**

Hajime regardait l'écran de veille sur son téléphone portable, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne se lassait jamais de regarder cette photo qui lui remémorait un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Celle de Tobio à la maternité qui tenait leur fils nouveau-né dans les bras, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Le brun en ignorait même le babillage incessant de son ami d'enfance assis en face de lui, tous deux en train de boire un café dans une terrasse d'un salon de thé.

Oikawa l'avait appelé afin qu'ils se donnent rendez-vous après son travail. Comme cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, il avait accepté. "Iwa-chan, tu m'écoutes?, bougonna Tooru en buvant une gorgée de son cappuccino.

\- Oui, désolé, répondit Hajime en fermant le clapet à regret, c'est juste que j'ai toujours du mal à croire que je suis père de famille.

\- Et moi, je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu te sois marié à Tobio-chan et que c'est lui le père de ton enfant mais bon, je m'y suis fait."

Hajime soupira. L'ancien capitaine d'Aoba Jousai lui en avait voulu d'avoir choisi Tobio pour compagnon. Son mari omega et lui se connaissaient depuis le collège et leur relation avait évolué en dépit du fait qu'ils avaient été dans des lycées différents et que leurs équipes de volley de l'époque étaient rivales.

Ils s'étaient davantage fréquentés à l'université où ils étaient dans le même club de volley puis Hajime avait demandé Tobio en mariage qui accepta pour son plus grand bonheur. Il avait donc quitté la fac pour trouver un travail.

Un an plus tard, son mari avait donné naissance à un adorable garçon qu'ils nommèrent Haruya. Le bébé avait maintenant un an et même si l'alpha voulait poser un congès paternité dans la boîte, Tobio avait décidé de le faire à sa place.

Son mari avait décidé d'abandonner sa carrière de joueur pro dès qu'il eut appris pour sa grossesse et avait pris un petit emploi à la librairie de Shimizu-san. Le brun se demandait souvent s'il regrettait son choix. Rien que d'y penser le préoccupait, cependant, grâce au lien empathique qu'ils partageaient grâce à la marque, Hajime savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

En tous cas, Tooru lui en avait voulu pour son mariage avec Tobio voire pour leur relation en général, ne supportant pas que son ami d'enfance fut avec un de ses rivaux. En tant qu'alpha, Oikawa avait ensuite essayé de courtiser le numéro 10 de Karasuno pour faire enrager Tobio mais le petit ami alpha de ce dernier l'en avait empêché.

Il avait alors décidé de séduire le libero de l'équipe des corbeaux avec assiduité et à son grand étonnement, ils étaient ensemble maintenant et pères d'une petite fille.

Hajime avait remarqué que Tooru avait changé depuis qu'il était avec Nishinoya cependant. Connaissant le fort caractère de l'omega, il avait enfin trouvé un successeur pour cadrer son ami d'enfance et c'est vrai que Tooru était devenu moins frivole et un peu plus conciliant. "Comment va Nishinoya?

\- Yû-chan va très bien, répondit Tooru, même s'il veut que je continue le volley. Franchement, j'aimerai être auprès de lui et de notre petite Himeko, continua-t-il en regardant l'écran de veille de son portable, tu as vu comme ils sont mignons, tous les deux?"

Oui, Tooru était aussi gaga de sa fille qu'il était de son fils. Ils étaient d'ailleurs chacun le parrain de l'enfant de l'autre en plus de Hinata pour Haruya et de Tanaka et Asahi pour Himeko.

Il leur arrivait de les mettre ensemble afin qu'ils jouent lorsqu'ils étaient invités chez l'un comme chez l'autre et nul doute que la relation entre les deux bébés évoluerait probablement de la même façon que celle qu'il avait entretenu avec Oikawa jadis.

"Voilà, avec cette pommade, Haruya aura moins mal aux gencives.

\- Merci, Hinata."

Le roux caressa les petites mèches noires du bébé avant de le passer à son père qui le berça doucement. Haruya avait hérité des cheveux ébènes de Kageyama et des yeux verts ainsi que de la peau légèrement mate d'Iwaizumi, c'était vraiment un bel enfant. "Je vais faire du thé pendant que tu mets Haruya au lit.

\- D'accord, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire où il se trouve, je pense.

\- Non, fit Hinata en souriant, je sais où c'est, t'inquiète."

Le noiraud partit donc dans la chambre du bébé pour le mettre au lit. Haruya avait un an et le pauvre n'avait pas terminé la poussée des dents donc il souffrait beaucoup.

Lorsqu'il avait su qu'il attendait un enfant, Tobio avait décidé de sacrifier sa carrière de joueur pro, préférant s'occuper du bébé. De plus, il savait que s'il continuait, il n'aurait pas de temps pour rester auprès de la famille que Hajime et lui venaient de former.

C'était une décision qu'il ne regrettait pas et puis, il pouvait continuer à jouer au volley dans le quartier. Il y avait une association dont Hinata, Tanaka et Nishinoya faisaient partie.

Le roux l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup aidé et il continuait à le faire. Il l'avait défendu contre Oikawa-san lorsque celui-ci avait appris la relation qu'il entretenait avec Hajime (quoique ce dernier s'était assagi depuis qu'il s'était marié avec Nishinoya), et il l'avait aussi aidé peu après la naissance de Haruya, lui apprenant comment bien prendre soin du bébé et les gestes à faire. Hinata s'était occupé de sa petite soeur après tout et pour un omega, c'était un plus.

Tobio mit délicatement son fils dans son berceau avant de lui tapoter gentiment le bout du nez. Il s'attendrit en regardant la petite bouille souriante qui s'endormit doucement. Le noiraud se souvint du jour où Hajime l'avait demandé en mariage.

Il l'avait invité dans un restaurant très chic, lui qui avait l'habitude des stands d'okonomiyaki ou de ramens, puis, au moment du dessert, Hajime lui avait fait le fameux coup de la bague dans le champagne et lui avait demandé sa main de cette manière bourrue qui le caractérisait si bien. Tobio avait accepté bien sûr.

L'ancien vice-capitaine avait été l'unique alpha qui l'avait attiré. Déjà, à Kitagawa Daiichi, Tobio s'était mis à admirer sa force et à apprécier son coté protecteur, il avait aussi trouvé son odeur très agréable et rassurante.

Cela s'était ensuite transformé en amour au fil du temps mais il avait fallu attendre l'université pour que leur relation devienne proprement officielle. Le noiraud regarda encore un moment le bébé endormi avant de prendre l'alarme avec lui et partit dans le salon où Hinata l'attendait, assis sur le canapé. Une tasse fumante trônait sur la table basse devant eux. "Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi."

Tobio remarqua que Shouyou était un peu pâle, de légers cernes présentes sous ses yeux ambres. "Ça va en ce moment?, lui demanda-t-il, tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Oui, pourquoi?, s'enquit le roux en buvant sa tasse de thé, cela se passe bien à la crêche. Bon, Kei est occupé avec son séminaire en ce moment donc je ne le vois pas beaucoup mais sinon, tout se passe bien."

Autant Oikawa avait eu du mal avec son union avec Hajime, autant lui-même avait eu du mal lorsque Hinata s'était mis avec Tsukishima. Cela dit, il avait mis ses sentiments de coté en voyant combien le roux était heureux auprès du blond. "Je vais rentrer lui préparer le diner d'ailleurs.

\- D'accord, fit Tobio en le regardant se lever, si jamais il y a un problème, tu me le dis, d'accord?"

Shouyou lui sourit pendant qu'il l'accompagnait à la sortie. Tobio avait toujours été un peu trop surprotecteur avec lui. Après tout, même s'il leur arrivait de se disputer et de se défier à tout va, ils n'en restaient pas moins les meilleurs amis du monde. Néanmoins, les traits fatigués de Hinata inquiétaient le noiraud. "Rentre bien."

Le roux lui adressa un sourire rassurant en opinant de la tête. Il quitta donc les lieux pour se diriger vers la maison qu'il partageait avec son époux et qui se situait à quelques pâtés de là. Kei et lui s'étaient mariés aussitôt avoir fini l'université, le blond étant devenu maitre de conférences en archéologie pendant que lui travaillait en tant que puériculteur dans une crêche en compagnie de Sugawara-san.

Comme il était en jour de congès aujourd'hui, Shouyou avait décidé de faire un saut chez Tobio et de l'aider pour Haruya. Cependant, il se sentait épuisé ces derniers temps, un peu vaseux aussi. Ce n'était pas le boulot à la garderie qui le fatiguait pourtant.

A moins que cela soit Kei qui était épuisé à cause des nombreuses conférences qu'il devait faire en ce moment. Après tout, l'alpha l'avait marqué et il pouvait donc ressentir les émotions du blond. Le lien empathique était heureusement contrôlable et il pouvait le diminuer.

Le roux en était à ses pensées lorsqu'il arriva devant l'entrée de sa maison sans s'en rendre compte. Il ouvrit la porte, enleva ses chaussures à l'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le diner. Kei voudrait certainement quelque chose de léger donc une petite salade composée ferait l'affaire.

Shouyou cuisina donc après avoir sorti du frigidaire quelques tomates, de la salade, des oeufs qu'il mit à cuire dans une casserole et du riz dont il remplit l'autocuiseur quand soudain, il eut encore un petit malaise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? La voix de Kei résonna dans sa tête.

 _Shouyou, tu vas bien?_

L'omega ne voulait pas inquiéter son époux. En tous cas, une chose était sure, cela ne venait pas de Kei mais de lui.

 _ **Ça va, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Le dîner sera prêt dès que tu rentreras.**_

Shouyou ressentit la tendresse de Kei et aussi son impatience de quitter son lieu de travail, ce qui le fit sourire.

 _J'ai bientôt terminé ma conférence._

 ** _D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors._**

Le roux termina de préparer le repas qu'il posa dans le frigidaire afin de le mettre au frais puis mit les couverts. Il partit ensuite dans le salon pour regarder la télé en attendant que Kei arrive mais la fatigue le prit de nouveau et il sombra dans le sommeil malgré lui.

Le blond arriva quelques minutes après. Aussi passionnant qu'était l'archéologie, parler dans un micro pendant des heures l'avait épuisé et il ne fut pas mécontent de revoir Shouyou non plus.

Ces conférences réduisaient le temps qu'il passait en sa compagnie et il aimerait bien être plus souvent auprès de lui. Shouyou et lui étaient sortis ensemble au lycée, ils étaient en première à l'époque.

Certes, le tempérament extraverti du roux l'avait énervé au début, lors de leur année de seconde mais avec le temps, il avait été attiré par ce caractère totalement opposé au sien et plus le temps avait passé, plus il avait eu envie de le chérir et de prendre soin de lui.

Kei avait aussi découvert en Shouyou une personne extrêmement loyale et responsable. De plus, seule son odeur si pétillante l'avait mis en état de rut mais même si le roux aurait été un beta ou un alpha, il l'aurait quand même aimé.

Il fut d'ailleurs étonné que le roi avait accepté si rapidement leur relation mais bon, ils étaient ensemble maintenant et vivaient tranquillement leur vie de couple, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Que Shouyou fut heureux à ses cotés.

Kei découvrit son mari complètement endormi sur le canapé. Il avait l'air grandement épuisé et cela l'inquiétait, se demandant s'ils ne devaient pas voir un médecin. Le blond avait ressenti son état alors qu'il était en pleine conférence et il aurait quitté d'emblée l'amphithéâtre si Shouyou ne l'avait pas rassuré.

L'alpha porta le roux jusqu'à leur chambre et le déshabilla sur le lit, ne lui laissant que son t-shirt et son caleçon. Aussi agréable était la vue, il le couvrit d'un duvet à regret, contemplant un moment la marque qu'il lui avait faite à son cou avant de l'embrasser tendrement, reniflant légèrement l'odeur qui caractèrisait si bien Shouyou, une odeur douce et acidulée qui se complétait avec la sienne à la fois légère avec une petite note d'amertume.

Il savait que le roux aidait le roi à s'occuper de son enfant, qui fut aussi son filleul donc, cela n'était peut-être pas étonnant qu'il fut fatigué vu qu'il travaillait en plus à la crêche.

"Repose-toi bien, Shouyou, lui murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le front avant de sortir de la chambre pour manger le diner que son mari lui avait si gentiment préparé.

C'était dimanche demain, et il décida qu'au lieu de faire en avance ce qu'il allait dire pour sa prochaine conférence, il profiterait de ce moment pour dorloter un peu son omega.

Hajime dégusta allègrement le tofu frit que Tobio avait préparé. C'était son plat favori. "C'est délicieux, Tobio.

\- Merci, répondit le noiraud, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Durant les mois qui avaient suivi leur mariage, l'omega s'était mis un point d'honneur à apprendre la cuisine même s'il avouait que l'alpha le surpassait dans ce domaine. Hajime aimait faire à manger et il ne manquait pas d'agrémenter ses plats de curry quand il le pouvait car il savait qu'il adorait ça.

Ils dinèrent ainsi tous deux confortablement, se racontant leurs journées respectives. "Cela a été avec Oikawa-san?

\- Oui, il ne s'est pas énormément plaint, donc ça va, Tobio réprima un rire, par contre il a de plus en plus envie de se dévouer à sa vie de famille mais Nishinoya ne veut pas qu'il sacrifie sa carrière."

Le noiraud savait que Hajime faisait un parallèle entre la situation d'Oikawa et la leur. Il lui prit tendrement la main. "Je ne le regrette pas Hajime. Notre famille m'importe plus que le volley maintenant."

Pour le brun, ce fut une des plus belles déclarations qu'il eut entendu. "Je t'aime Tobio, lui déclara-t-il en embrassant l'anneau qui ornait l'annulaire de l'omega, et ce que tu viens de me dire me touche beaucoup.

\- Moi aussi, Hajime, lui répondit Tobio en lui adressant un de ses rares sourires.

L'alpha admirait les belles prunelles océans dans lesquelles se reflétaient un amour infini. Il le ressentait aussi dans son coeur, ce qui l'émut encore plus. Il se leva donc pour l'embrasser quand..."Ah, Haruya doit avoir faim ou sinon ce sont encore ses dents qui font les siennes. Je l'ai changé, il n'y a pas longtemps.", fit Tobio en entendant le bébé crier.

\- Je m'en occupe, déclara Hajime en lui embrassant le front, quelque chose me dit qu'on risque de faire une nuit blanche ce soir.

\- Hinata m'a donné une pommade pour le calmer, elle est sur la table de chevet à coté du berceau, dit Tobio en débarassant un peu la table, et puis, ajouta-t-il en souriant tendrement à son alpha, c'est ça d'être parents, non?"

Hajime lui rendit son sourire. "Oui, et franchement, je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde."

C'était dimanche après-midi et Tobio se ballada au parc en poussant la poussette où Haruya y était tranquillement endormi. Il l'avait changé avant de partir et comme il avait bien mangé, le bébé s'était assoupi comme un bienheureux après.

Hajime avait rendez-vous avec ses deux amis Hanamaki et Matsukawa et nul doute qu'Oikawa serait avec lui. Il croiserait probablement Nishinoya. Tiens, il était là, assis sur un banc, devant l'aire de jeux des enfants en train de ramasser une petite poupée de chiffon qu'il mit dans une des pochette avant de mettre la tétine à son bébé qui se reposait dans sa poussette.

"Bonjour, Nishinoya-san."

L'ancien libero le reconnut et le salua. "Ah, c'est toi Kageyama? Comment ça va avec le petit Haru?, lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'il se mit à coté de lui, la poussette à coté de celle de Himeko.

\- Haruya fait ses dents en ce moment donc il pleure assez souvent.

\- Ah, je comprends, cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, fit le libero en souriant, Himeko est dans sa période "je jette tout ce que je prends", ça n'arrête pas. Cependant, je trouve que Tooru la gâte un peu trop. Il va falloir que je lui dise deux mots là-dessus."

Yû était tombé amoureux d'Asahi au lycée. Mallheureusement, celui-ci était déjà en couple avec Suga. Cela avait été dur pour lui de passer à autre chose, surtout quand l'ancien capitaine d'Aoba Jousai lui avait ensuite couru après durant ses deux dernières années de lycée.

Cependant, l'ancien libéro de Karasuno avait appris à le connaitre et il s'était avéré qu'Oikawa était quelqu'un de plutôt attentionné mais aussi de très fragile, bien plus qu'Asahi-san.

Yû ne l'avait pas épousé par dépit mais seulement parce qu'il s'était attaché à ce beau gosse. Il l'aimait et s'amusait souvent à se dire que, des fois, il devait s'occuper de deux enfants au lieu d'un.

Cependant, le brun tenait par dessus tout à ce que Tooru fut heureux et insistait aussi sur le fait qu'il devait continuer le volley en tant que joueur pro. Yû voyait combien Tooru s'entrainait dur pour son rêve et il ne voulait pas qu'il le sacrifie, même si au fond de lui, il aimerait que l'alpha soit près de leur fille et lui.

"Kageyama, Nishinoya." Les deux omegas levèrent leurs yeux sur Sugawara qui arrivait en les saluant de la main en compagnie d'une petite fille aux tresses grises et haute comme trois pommes qui se cacha derrière les jambes de son père à la vue des deux adultes. "Allons Yumeka, dis bonjour à tonton Yû et tonton Tobio."

La petite fille sortit timidement de sa cachette et salua de sa petite main les deux omegas en les regardant de ses grands yeux marrons. "Je suis désolé, fit Koushi en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille, elle est toujours aussi timide.

\- Je sais de qui elle tiens ça, le taquina Yû, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Koushi eut un petit sourire. Il fut content de voir Nishinoya aussi heureux. Asahi et lui s'en étaient souvent voulus de lui avoir indirectement brisé le coeur même si ce dernier les avait rassurés. L'ancien libéro avait trouvé le bonheur auprès d'Oikawa et la petite Himeko fut issue de celui-ci. Elle avait les cheveux noirs de l'omega mais avait hérité des yeux chocolats de l'alpha.

Asahi et lui avaient eu une fille qu'ils avaient nommée Yumeka et qui avait maintenant deux ans et demi et bien sûr, l'alpha avait tendance à stresser quant à la sécurité de leur enfant, il avait donc passé du temps à le rassurer avant de partir au parc.

Sugawara s'assit à coté de Nishinoya en mettant sa fille sur ses genoux qui se mit à regarder un petit livre d'images qu'il lui avait acheté. "Tout va bien de votre coté?, demanda-t-il à ses amis.

\- Moi, ça va, répondit Yû, mis à part que Tooru veut à tout prix arrêter le volley pour être avec notre petite princesse et moi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il le regrette ensuite.

\- Tu sais, j'ai fait ce choix et je ne le regrette pas, dit Tobio en rapprochant Haruya de son doudou, et puis, je peux toujours jouer avec Hinata et toi dans l'association du quartier.

-Oui mais..., enfin bref, j'en discuterai avec lui. Shouyou va bien, au fait? Tu as dû le voir récemment.

\- C'est vrai ça, poursuivit Sugawara, comment va Hinata? Comme je suis en congès paternité, je ne le vois pas au travail."

Tobio se rembrunit. "Hinata n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, ces derniers temps. Je l'ai vu pas plus tard qu'hier et il était très fatigué.

\- Tu penses que cela a un rapport avec Tsukishima?, lui demanda Nishinoya en remettant la tétine à Himeko qui avait glissé de sa bouche.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Tobio, j'espère juste qu'il ne se surmène pas.

\- Je retourne au travail lundi, les rassura Sugawara, donc je vous préviendrai s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas."

Tobio et Yû hochèrent silencieusement la tête. Shouyou était comme un rayon de soleil pour toute la bande et ils l'aideraient s'il avait des problèmes comme il le faisait si bien pour eux.

Shouyou se réveilla joyeusement lundi matin, s'étirant tout sourire à l'idée qu'une nouvelle journée commence. Kei dormait encore à coté de lui, cherchant à l'étreindre de nouveau dans don sommeil. Aussi plaisante était la perspective de se nicher de nouveau au creux de ses bras, le roux se leva à regret après lui avoir donné un petit baiser papillon sur les lèvres.

Shouyou troqua son pyjama contre un t-shirt, un pull et un jean et partit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeûner. Kei se réveillait plus tard en général donc il fit du café qu'il laissa dans la cafetière, mit le nécessaire sur la table avant de prendre le panier-repas que le blond lui avait fait dans le frigo.

Il eut un petit sourire. L'alpha et lui avaient passé un dimanche tranquille à regarder des films tout en dégustant un petit plateau télé que Kei avait préparé pour l'occasion.

Yamaguchi et Yachi étaient aussi passés dans la soirée les voir, la blonde attendant un heureux événement et ils avaient pu en profiter pour discuter un peu. Shouyou se sentit étrangement triste. Il se pouvait qu'il voulut aussi avoir un enfant un jour mais il ne savait pas si Kei le souhaitait aussi. En tous cas, il ne lui en parlait pas et surtout le pauvre était suffisamment débordé de travail comme ça.

Le roux mit donc son panier-repas dans sa besace après avoir écrit un petit mot d'encouragement à Kei qu'il accrocha au frigo avant de mettre ses chaussures. Il enfila ensuite son manteau, prit son sac et quitta la maison après avoir fermé doucement la porte.

Shouyou s'aperçut dans tout ça qu'il n'avait pas pris son petit-déjeûner. Pas grave, il n'avait curieusement pas d'appétit de toute façon.

Tobio avait décidé de reprendre son travail plus tôt que prévu. Ainsi, Hajime s'était proposé d'amener Haruya à la crèche, celle-ci étant plus proche de son lieu de travail. Cela lui faisait d'ailleurs bizarre de voir son mari en costume avec un porte bébé sur le dos. C'était mignon à voir. "Je passerai chercher Haru à 15 heures, déclara l'omega en lui donnant un petit baiser.

\- Je rentre à 18 heures, fit Hajime en lui souriant, bon courage pour le travail.

\- Toi aussi."

Tobio partit donc en direction de l'abribus, ayant l'habitude de prendre les transports en commun pour aller à la librairie où il travaillait.

Koushi trouva en effet Hinata étrange. L'omega avait en effet des petites cernes sous ses yeux, et il semblait moins attentif. Il avait à peine touché à son panier-repas. Cela devenait inquiétant.

Shouyou de son coté se sentit bizarre. Ses forces le quittèrent petit à petit comme si quelque chose le..."Hinata!" Il s'évanouit sans qu'il s'en rendit compte.

Kei fut pris d'un malaise en pleine conférence. Quelque chose était arrivé à Shouyou. "Tout va bien, Tsukishima?" Le blond regarda Akaashi qui fut inquiet. L'auditoire semblait aussi être alarmé. Il se reprit avant de demander à son collègue. Après tout, c'était Akaashi, il comprendrait : "Peux-tu me remplacer? Je dois partir en urgence."

Le noiraud hocha la tête. Hinata devait avoir de sacrés problèmes pour que Tsukishima voulut partir en pleine conférence. "Je m'en occupe et n'hésite pas à m'appeler s'il y a un souci.

\- Merci, Akaashi-san."

Kei quitta alors l'amphithéâtre en sortant son téléphone portable qu'il avait l'habitude de mettre en silencieux. Il y eut un appel en abscence et un message de Sugawara lui disant que Shouyou était à l'hopital et que Kageyama était auprès de lui. L'alpha partit alors en trombe, l'inquiétude grandissante.

Tobio regardait Shouyou qui était réveillé. La nouvelle l'avait rendu heureux mais il avait peur de la réaction de Kei aussi. Kageyama était venu dès qu'il avait reçu l'appel de Sugawara-san lui demandant que, comme il n'arrivait pas à joindre Tsukishima et que lui-même devait rester à la crêche, s'il pouvait pas venir à leur place.

Shimizu-san s'était montrée très compréhensive et avait accepté qu'il parte plus tôt. "De toute façon, fit le noiraud, si jamais tu as besoin de conseils là-dessus, je suis là et ne t'en fais pas pour Tsukishima. Si jamais, il te fait ne serait-ce qu'une seule remarque, il aura affaire à moi."

Le roux lui offrit un petit sourire malgré sa fatigue. Il avait de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui. "Merci Kageyama."

Kei arriva à toute vitesse à l'hopital que lui avait indiqué Sugawara. Il avait pris sa voiture et se dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance de ne s'être pas fait arrêté pour excès de vitesse. Le blond se dirigea vers la salle indiquée par la secrétaire médicale puis croisa le docteur qui s'était occupé de son mari. "Il n'a rien, j'espère?, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton anormalement stressé venant de sa part.

\- Non, répondit le médecin en lui souriant, votre époux attend seulement un heureux événement. Il est encient de trois mois."

Shouyou attendait son enfant. Il allait être père. _Bon sang..._

Kei était surpris mais surtout...Heureux.

Shouyou et lui allaient fonder une famille.

"Je vais vous indiquer où se trouve votre mari, poursuivit le médecin pendant qu'il se remis de ses émotions.

Shouyou sursauta légèrement quand son mari arriva. Kageyama décida de les laisser seuls non sans jeter un regard méfiant à Tsukishima. "Appelle-moi en cas de besoin, lui dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

"Décidemment, le Roi est une vraie mère poule avec toi, rétorqua Kei, c'est bien un omega."

Le roux eut un petit rire avant de se rembrunir légèrement. Il prit la main de son mari avant de lui demander d'un ton inquiet : "Cela te dérange que je sois enceint?"

Le blond arqua un sourcil : "Bien sûr que non, j'en suis même très heureux. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

\- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, répondit Shouyou en fuyant son regard, et puis comme tu es submergé de travail en ce moment, je n'osais pas aborder le sujet avec toi."

Kei lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de le rassurer : "J'attendais justement que tu m'en parles et puis je me suis aussi dit que tu avais suffisamment d'enfants à t'occuper à la crêche.

\- Cela ne m'aurait pas empêché d'en vouloir un, dit Shouyou en lui souriant joyeusement, d'ailleurs, tu t'étais bien protégé durant mes dernières chaleurs alors comment ça se fait que...?

\- Le préservatif a probablement craqué pendant qu'on le faisait, déclara Kei en haussant les épaules, ce sont des choses qui arrivent." Il serra ensuite tendrement l'omega dans ses bras. "Je vais demander au doyen de l'université si je ne peux pas redevenir un simple prof de fac, comme ça, je serai plus souvent à la maison. J'avoue que j'avais ce projet en tête depuis un moment.

\- Tu ferais ça?, s'enquit Shouyou. Il savait que Kei adorait son métier mais il ne voulait pas...

\- Oui, c'est ce que je souhaite, lui répondit le blond en lui butinant les lèvres, cela me manque nos temps ensemble."

Shouyou se blottit contre l'alpha tout content que Kei fut heureux de la nouvelle. "Par contre, ajouta l'alpha, on va attendre un peu avant de l'annoncer à mon frère ainsi qu' à Kuroo-san et aux autres."

Le roux hocha la tête. Il se souvint encore du jour de leur mariage qui avait fini en un tintamarre digne d'une rave party et concernant Akiteru, il risquait de les couver un petit peu trop.

Tobio reçut un message de Hinata qui lui annonçait que tout s'était bien passé. Tant mieux. Il lui demandait aussi s'il ne voulait pas être le parrain et le noiraud se doutait que Tsukishima ferait la même demande à Yamaguchi. En tous cas, il fut content pour le roux et il se promit qu'il le soutiendrait durant sa grossesse.

Hajime rentra pour découvrir son époux allongé sur le canapé. Il avait été prévenu concernant Hinata. "Alors?

\- Hinata attend un enfant et il veut aussi que je sois le parrain."

L'alpha sourit. Du temps du lycée, il avait été heureux de voir Tobio s'être fait de nouveaux amis à Karasuno et l'amitié qu'il partageait avec l'ancien numéro 10 prouvait qu'il s'était ouvert aux autres. La voix de l'omega le tira de sa rêverie. "Haruya est au lit." Le brun eut un petit sourire en admirant le corps allongé de son mari. Si leur fils dormait, ils pouvaient en profiter un peu.

Tobio tréssaillit lorsqu'il Hajime retirer sa veste et sa cravate pour s'allonger sur lui. "Hajime, qu'est-ce que tu...?" Il s'interrompit au moment où l'alpha planta des petits baisers sur son cou, humant le doux parfum qui émanait de lui. "Cela fait longtemps qu'on en a pas profité." C'était vrai qu'avec le travail et le bébé, ils n'avaient pas eu de temps à eux dans ce sens-là mais..,"On ne peut pas le faire dans la chambre?"

Hajime souleva son pull et son t-shirt pour regarder la fine cicatrice qui ornait son abdomen. La preuve que leur enfant était venu au monde. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de descendre plus bas, sentant Tobio se contracter sous ses lèvres quand..."Ouuiiiiin!"

\- Ah, Haruya a besoin d'être changé."

Hajime se leva un peu à contrecoeur mais un sourire aux lèvres. "Je m'en charge Tobio, lui dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

\- Je vais faire du café, déclara Tobio en se levant à son tour tout en remettant ses vêtements en ordre, tu veux des biscuits avec ?

\- Cela ne serait pas de refus."

L'omega partit alors dans la cuisine. Cette vie de famille allait certainement être remplie d'imprévus mais elle allait être ô combien enrichissante sur bien des points. Hajime, de son coté, pensait la même chose tout en se disant que la vie auprès de Tobio et de Haruya lui suffisait à son bonheur.

 **Voili voilou pour cette requête. J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la suite de Healing Broken Spirits et pour les autres requêtes que je dois consulter d'ailleurs. A bientôt.**


End file.
